


Working Arrangements

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Oh no, nottogether, whoever saw that working --





	Working Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



They were more efficient as more-often-than-not partners than other bodies expected; where 'other people' _really_ meant 'the rest of upper-echelon Preventers'. But teaming up Wind and Maxwell _worked_ , so Preventers kept doing it.

It did work, though! What Zechs didn't unearth via military intel and political insight, Duo ferreted out through less than savory contacts. Matching Tallgeese III and the Hell together turned out to be a surprisingly good balance. And so on and so forth, unlikely but true --

"Makes you wonder when someone's gonna ask about remounting Tallgeese's hab module."

Zechs smiled catlike, tugged Duo's braid.

"Let them ask."


End file.
